Hitherto, automotive vehicles, especially passenger vehicles, come equipped with factory-installed wiring for the four turn signal lights mounted on the right and left front and rear ends of the vehicle. In the course of time, such wiring frequently deteriorates either by accident or wear, and the replacement of its individual factory-installed wires is a laborious and expensive operation requiring expert electrical labor. Such labor is ordinarily available only in a large automotive repair shop or in a specialized automotive electrical establishment. The present invention enables this wiring to be replaced by the owner of the vehicle and involves a simple procedure and at low cost.